


bury your love in dead soil

by JazzApples



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role if you squint, Gen, Poetry, its really short guys, widomauk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzApples/pseuds/JazzApples
Summary: Short poem inspired by episodes 26 and 27 of critical role season 2.





	bury your love in dead soil

**Author's Note:**

> I took a nap after todays episode and woke up possessed by the need to write a poem so here its my contribution to this fandom

Caught up in that moment there  
You did not notice me go by  
The wind was playing with your hair  
Your eyes were upturned to the sky

Now I think back to that time  
The beauty in your face that day  
I would yearn for you to be mine  
Were you not buried miles away.


End file.
